Pościg za tornadem
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 5 Pościg za tornadem McKey rzuca w Chris'a pomidorami McKey: Przepraszam za to zamieszanie, ale Chris chcę podwyżkę! Chris: I ją dostanę! McKey: Nie ma mowy! W międzyczasie. Ostatnio w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Wróciliśmy na kontynent. Po przejechaniu całej Ameryki przybyliśmy do Bostonu. Przed tym jednak atmosfera w autokarze zrobiła się gorąca! Fatima nie chcąc spać z innymi w jedynym łóżku w autokarze otoczyła do płotem pod napięciem! Co prawda o mało nie wyładowała akumulatora! Drużyna po nieprzespanej nocy, a właściwie po nocy na podłodze była super wściekła na Fatimę. W części sypialnej pozostałe dwie drużyny spały. Allice opłakując eliminacje Peter'a przysięgła sobie, że wygraną z programu wyda na jego operację. Jakie to szlachetne! Arian wiedząc, że Allice nie będzie mu do niczego potrzebna, a nawet będzie jego kulą u nogi, nie był szczególnie zadowolony. Pomiędzy Fer i Gil'em natomiast zaczęły być tarcia. Fer nie chciała słuchać Gila, a Gil nie miał zamiaru tego znosić. Yoanna próbowała pogodzić swoją przyjaciółkę z drużyny z jej prawie chłopakiem. Ostatecznie średnio to się jej udało. W Bostonie drużyny musiały znaleźć 5 rzeczy, które miały związek z Konstytucją Ameryki. Perukę, pióro, papirus, herbatę i pochodnie. Zapomniałabym. Aoife zadebiutowała! Z jej umiejętnościami złodziejki i uczuciem Arian'a do Fatimy to Turyści po raz kolejny zjawili się na eliminacjach, a Podróżnicy znowu wygrali. W czasie głosowania, była potrzebna dogrywka. Ostatecznie po nie tak długiej dogrywce, umysł Allice zwyciężył i zagwarantował jej bilet w jedną stronę do domu. Po eliminacji Aliice, Arian został przeniesiony do Europejczyków, tworząc tym samym tylko dwie duże drużyny. Podróżników i Europejczyków. Zostały już tylko dwie drużyny, 10 uczestników i tylko jedna osoba może wygrać ten sezon. Co wygra zwycięzca? A kto wyleci tym razem? Oglądajcie Amerykę Totalnej Porażki! McKey rzuca dalej w Chrisa pomidorami Za początku widać całą starą ekipę, którą znaliście z serii od I Love Money do Around The World. Wszyscy znikają. Kamera Idzie na zewnątrz. Widać jadący autobus. W nim McKey, rozmawiająca przez telefon oraz Chris podający jej herbatę. W basenie w Białym Domu siedzi Fatima, która odpoczywa, a nad nią widać tuzin samolotów wojskowych. Tyson i Henry wspinają się na McKinley. W dole czeka na nich Zach marudząc jak małe dziecko Yoanna do ucha. Arian stoi w Nowym Yorku na Wall Street, a za nim widać błądzących po wielkim mieście Peter'a i Allice. Dalej kamera idzie do Teksasu, gdzie na pustyni widać Fer, która chcę się przedostać do Meksyku. Na plaży w Kalifornii leży Gil, Kimberly go ogląda, a Rasel się z niej śmieje. Na koniec widać biegnące przez wielką amerykańską prerie Aoife i Selishę, które pokazują napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki, po czy go targają i widok na całą ekipę sezonu Sypialnia Zwycięzców 120px środek nocy, naglę z góry zaczyna kapać woda, wszyscy się budzą Fatima: Co to? Znowu święta? Kimberly: Hej. Co się tutaj dzieje? Fatima leży na osobnym kawałku łóżka Fatima: Co... miała bym jeszcze spać... z wami? (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No niestety. Wyrzucili mój płot pod napięciem, ale ja dalej nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru z nimi spać. Nie kocham nikogo z nich. No czułam coś do Zach'a, ale to jednak wielkie dziecko. Miałam piłe pod ręką, więc jak wszyscy spali odcięłam kawałek łóżka, które teraz jest moje! I lubię to. Kimberly: Dlaczego ty zniszczyłaś jedyne łóżko jakie mamy w autobusie?! Fatima: Widzisz w tym coś złego? Kimberly: No! Nie mamy gdzie spać! Fatima: Oj tam. Dramatyzujesz Kimy. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Czy ona nazwała mnie Kimy?! Nie no. Już jest nie żywa. Zach: Dobra. W ogóle to dlaczego kapie woda? Tyson: Może to ma jakiś związek z tym, że mamy porę huraganów i chyba jesteśmy blisko jednego. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Dlaczego ten głupek, mówi to tak, jakby to nie było nic złego! To przecież tornado! Nie no znowu? Aoife wchodzi do pokoiku w którym jest już po kostki wody, zaraz po tym autobus się zatrzymuję Aoife: Hej widzicie to! Tornado! zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia Kimberly: Jakby tego było mało. To autobus nam padł! Pokoik Kierowcy McKey: Chyba to zadanie co mi zaproponowałeś jest chyba za niebezpieczne. Chris: Czy ty widzisz coś niebezpiecznego w tornadzie? McKey: No tak. To huragan! Chris: Martwisz się i tyle. McKey: Ty się martw. Musisz iść pchać autobus! Chris wychodzi i zauważa, że nie są na autostradzie, wraca po kabiny z której wypada wypłata Chrisa Chris: My już chyba nie jesteśmy na autostradzie? McKey: A gdzie? Chris: GPS mówi że jesteśmy na bagnach blisko Nowego Orleanu. McKey: Właśnie. Nasze wypłaty tam wyleciały! Chris: Co? Mówisz to z takim spokojem?! McKey: No chyba nie zmuszę ludzi z mojego sezonu by ją szukali! Chris: Halo! Wypłata, a życie kilku nastolatków! McKey: Wiem, że wyjdę na złą prowadzącą, ale masz rację! Sala Wypoczynkowa 120px 120px wszyscy wstają zdenerwowani (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Dobra. Nie dosyć, że moja drużyna Turyści już nie istnieje, pomimo tego, że jestem teraz Europejczykiem to jeszcze autobus zostaje zalany. Nie no. Ten dzień staje się coraz lepszy i lepszy i lepszy... Gil budzi się z głową obok głowy Fer Gil: Dzień dobry kochana! Fer: Dzień... czekaj! Co?! Fer uderza Gila w policzek Fer: Co ty tutaj robisz?! Gil: Ja próbowałem wstać, ale zalało nam autobus. (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Jakim cudem kurcze zalano nasz autobus?! Jakby nie patrzeć to Ameryka, a nie jakieś mało znane państwo w Azji... Arian: Ludzie! Nie krzyczcie! Dajcie mi wody! Rasel: A my co woły? Sam se ją przynieś! (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Peter i Allice mieli jedną, ale to wielką zaletę! Zawsze mi usługiwali, a teraz? Ta nowa drużyna to nawet wody mi nie chce podać! Skandal! Arian: Jak to?! Nikt nie poda mi wody? Yoanna: No raczej nie. Strasznie mi przykro. uśmiechnęła się do niego Arian: Tamta drużyna była lepsza... do sali wbiegają Podróżnicy Zach: U was wcale nie lepiej... Fatima: Arian! Zrób mi miejsce! Arian ustępuje Fatimie suchego miejsca Arian: Proszę moja miłości! Fatima: Coś mówiłeś? Arian: N..n..nic! do pokoju wbiega McKey McKey: W związku, że utknęliśmy tutaj na jakiś czas zorganizowaliśmy wam zadanie! Kimberly: Nie żeby coś, ale tam szaleje tornado! McKey: A chcecie wygrać? Kimberly: No chcemy. Niestety, ale chcemy. McKey: No zadanie jest bardzo proste! Odnaleźć kasetkę z pieniędzmi, którą porwało tornado! Uważajcie jednak! Te bagna są podobno głębokie w wielu miejscach! Yoanna: Jak to głębokie?! Masz na myśli takie, że można zginąć?! McKey: Niestety, ale tak... nastała grobowa cicha, ale wszyscy chcieli wygrać więc ruszyli w pościg Bagna w pobliżu Nowego Orleanu 120px 120px (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Czy oni są na tyle głupi by pozwalać nam szukać kasetki z pieniędzmi? Nie wiem jak inni, ale ja po jej znalezieniu zamierzam uciekać do Las Vegas! zerwał się bardzo silny wiatr, któremu towarzyszył deszcz przez który nic nie było widać Rasel: I my mamy spróbować tutaj nie zginąć? Yoanna: Co mówisz nie słyszę! Rasel: Mówię, że możemy tutaj zginąć! Yoanna: Luwr jest tutaj? Fer: Chodź Yoanno! Za mną! (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Koszmar! Koszmarny koszmar!!! Myślałam, że McKey jest inna od Chrisa jednak jej też głównie zależy tylko na kasie... Takie jest widać życie w show biznesie! 120px Kimberly: Czy ona serio mówiła o poszukiwaniu tej walizeczki z gotówką? Tyson: Chyba tak. Chyba po tym nie zginiemy... Aoife przybywa z skuterem wodnym Zach: Brawo Aoife! Przynajmniej jedna tutaj myśli! Fatima: Tak te bootki są od Prady! Niewierni! Ukorzcie się przed potęgą mody od Prady! Zach zaczyna się korzyć (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Zbytnio nie jestem fanką mody. Nie jest to dla mnie nic specjalnego. Zwykły t-shirt, buty, koszula w kratę i tyle. Nic specjalnego. Kimberly: Nie wygłupiajcie się tylko wsiadajcie do skutera! Zach i Fatima wsiadają do skutera Aoife: Dobra ludzie! Trzymać się czego się da, bo ruszamy! Aoife płynie najszybciej jak się da Tyson: Wam też wydaje się, że już jest po nas? Zach: Ja chcę żyć! Fatima: A ja chcę dożyć do jesiennej kolekcji! zaczynają płakać 120px Rasel: Jak może wyglądać taka walizka z pieniędzmi. Yoanna: Fajnie było by mieć dużo pieniędzy. By móc mieć wszystko! oczy Yoanny zrobiły się czerwone Rasel: Hej Yo! Coś ci się stało w oko? Yoanna: Nic! Tylko żądza wygranej do mnie wstąpiła! zaczęła się okrutnie śmiać, po czym zaczęła topić Arian'a Gil: Yoanno! Opanuj się! Fer: Właśnie. Co się z tobą dzieje?! Yoanna wraca do normalności Yoanna: Macie już tą kasetkę? (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Co to było kurcze? Nagle Yoanna zmieniła się w świra, którego interesuje tylko kasa. Co tu się kurcze dzieje?! (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: No czasem serio staje się rządna pieniędzy. Wtedy serio wpadam w jakim ciąg i nie umiem tego zatrzymać. Nie wiem dlaczego tak jest, ale kilka razy w życiu to mi się przydało. Na szczęście. Arian: Nie ważne! Złapałem trop! Pieniądze! zaczął biegnąć w stronę tornado Gil: A jednak świr... 120px Podróżnicy płyną po bagnach motorówką Fatima: Fuj! Tutaj jest błoto! Zach: No co ty nie powiesz! To jest bagno! Fatima: Wiem. Ale czy nie powinno być suche! Dla mnie! Zach: No w sumie masz rację, ale wiesz gorszy jest ten wielki lecący na nas dom. Tyson: Jaki dom! Zach: O tamten! w ich stronę odrzucony przez huragan leci wielki dom, wszyscy wyskakują z motorówki, po czym dom niszczy pojazd Kimberly: Jak my teraz odzyskamy pieniądze? Aoife: Poczekamy aż porwie nas tornado! zaczęła się śmiać jak wariatka (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Dobra. Nikt z naszej drużyny nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że Aoife ma problemy z głową, ale żeby aż tak? Ten świr nas zabije! Aoife przywiązuje wszystkich do siebie Aoife: Ok ludzie, a teraz skaczemy w pędzące w naszą stronę tornado! Fatima: Nie no! Laska! Ja pasuje! Aoife: Za późno patrz! Hahaha! Fatima: Co to ma być?! Aoife: Huragan! I to okazały! Tornado porywa całą drużynę 120px Arian wywąchuje pieniędzy Arian: Jesteśmy blisko! Mój nos nie kłamie! Rasel: Mamy taką nadzieje. Gil: No. Moje nowe szorty są już tylko do wyrzucenia! (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Nareszcie mój talent do poszukiwania pieniędzy został doceniony! Tak! Jakież to piękne uczucie być potrzebnym. Nie tak jak w Turystach z Selishą, Peterem i Allice. Nie no kompletna porażka! Arian: Mam trop! Yoanna: To. Gdzie są te pieniądze? Arian: Tam. W tym tornadzie. Fer: Jak to?! Arian: Razem z perfumami od Fatimy... ach moja Fatima.. Adrian zaczął rozmyślać o Fatimie (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Nie żebym była przeciw miłości, ale Arian mówi wyłącznie o Fatimie. Fatima to, Fatima tamto! A Fatima jeszcze to i jeszcze tamto. Nie no. To jest albo miłość, albo obsesja, a może i jedno i drugie... Arian: To co. Wskakujemy tam? Gil: Ty sobie chyba żartujesz?! Fer: Właśnie! Chcę jeszcze pożyć! Yoanna: Żeby nie było, że się nie staram, ale myśle tak samo jak Fer. Arian: No w sumie i tak jest już za późno. Rasel: Za późno na co? Arian: Na ucieczkę! porywa ich tornado W środku huraganu 120px 120px w środku huraganu wszyscy mijają się nawzajem i przelatują między kasetką z pieniędzmi Fer: Serio?! Czuje się jak w kiepskiej kreskówce! Fatima: Moje włosy! Pokręcą się! O ja biedna! Arian: Kocham cię Fatimo! Fatima: Co mówisz Arian? Nie słyszę cie! Kimberly: Kasetka! Rasel: Jest moja! Gil: Moja! Aoife: Lubie ciasteczka! Wszyscy: Co? Aoife: Ciasteczka! kasetka wpada w ręce Ariana po czym wszyscy wypadają z tornada, zaraz potem pogoda wraca do normy Bagna w pobliżu Nowego Orleanu 120px 120px Arian i Fatima są sami Arian: Żyjemy?! Fatima: Nie no. Nie wierze. My serio żyjemy! Arian: I co teraz? Fatima: Może oddasz mi kasetkę! Arian: Oczywiście! Arian oddaje jej kasetkę z pieniędzmi (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Z miłości człowiek robi wiele dziwnych rzeczy. Fatima: Ej nie no. Ty tak na serio? Wywalą cie! Arian: Wiesz. powstrzymywałem to długo, ale już nie mogę. Fatimo, ja cię kocham! Fatima: Słucham? Arian: Znamy się już od przedszkola. Nawet w przedszkolu mieliśmy ławeczkę Vip, którą mieliśmy z boku... Fatima się uśmiechnęła, a potem go pocałowała Fatima: Słuchaj. Nie możemy razem chodzić... Arian: Słucham? Fatima: Wiesz. Muszę się związać z kobietą, żeby więcej osób o mnie rozmawiało... Arian: Ale... Fatima: Wiesz. Zawsze możesz zostać moim kochankiem! Media kochają takie tematy. Arian: Wiesz. Jesteś idealna! Oddaje jej kasetkę i zaczyna ją całować Fatima: Wiem o tym! po tych słowach wszyscy spadają obok Fatimy i Ariana (łącznie z McKey) McKey: Moje żebra... Rasel: Kto wygrał? McKey: Za bardzo mnie boli by wygłaszać długie przemowy. Wygrywają Podróżnicy. Gil: Jak to? To Arian złapał kasetkę. McKey: Ale teraz ma ją Fatima. Nie ma co. Widzimy się po raz pierwszy na ceremonii Europejczycy. Rasel: Oj nie ładnie! Ceremonia 120px cała drużyna jest już po głosowaniu McKey: Hej Europejczycy. To wasza pierwsza ceremonia tutaj. Jak się czujecie? Arian: Dla kogo pierwsza, dla tego pierwsza. Ja już jestem po trzech ceremoniach. Yoanna: Nie trzeba było oddawać kasetki Fatimie. Arian: Ale było warto! Jestem teraz jej kochankiem! A później drugim mężem. Fer: Trzeba jej przyznać, że wszystko sobie zaplanowała. Yoanna: No. Masz rację. McKey: Przejdźmy do ceremonii z dolarami. Jest was tutaj piątka, ale w rękach mam tylko cztery dolary. Osoba, która nie otrzyma banknotu opuści program i już nigdy nie będzie mogła wrócić. Zrozumiano? Gil: No raczej. Oglądaliśmy My Small Restaurant... McKey: Ok. Pierwszy dolar jest dla. Rasela. Rasel wstaje i zabiera swojego dolara Rasel: Nie no. Dolar jeszcze nigdy nie był taki cenny! McKey: Cieszę się, że tak myślisz. Drugi dolar jest natomiast dla Yoanny! Yoanna wstaje uradowana i zabiera swój dolar Yoanna: Tak! Dziękuje, że na mnie nie głosowaliście! Rasel: No. Najlepsi już mają dolary. McKey: Tak. A ostatni nie zagrożony dolar jest dla... dramatyczna muzyka McKey: ... dla Fer! Fer wzdycha i odbiera swój dolar Fer: Chociaż to. McKey: I zostali nam dwaj panowie. Obaj chcą mieć dziewczynę w show. Ale kto będzie rozwijał swój romans w programie? Arian: To oczywiste, ze ja! McKey: Ostatni dolar jest dla... jeszcze bardziej dramatyczna muzyka McKey: ... dla Gil'a! Arian: Słucham? Wyeliminowaliście drugą największą gwiazdę tego programu? Miałem swoich faworytów! I kochankę, a wy mi tak dziękujecie! w czasie załamania nerwowego Ariana, Gil odbiera ostatniego dolara Arian: Ja stąd się nie ruszam! ochrona wyrzuca Ariana z autobusu Arian: Nie! Fatimo! Yoanna: Papa Arian! Fer: Będziemy tęsknić! Arian: Ja wam dam wy... autobus odjeżdża McKey: I tak zeszliśmy do finałowej 9 Ameryki Totalnej Porażki. Gdzie pojedziemy kolejnym razem? A kto zostanie wyeliminowany? Oglądajcie wkrótce kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! Ekskluzywny Klip Arian płaczę w rowie Arian: Dlaczego oni mnie wywalili! Dlaczego! Nie no! Będę płakać! Tak przed kamerą. Żebyście wiedzieli. Tak. Kocham Fatimę! Ona musi to wygrać. Nie kibicuje nikomu innemu tylko niej! Ona jest cudowna! I ona jest Fati... huragan porywa Ariana Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki